


【卡黄/ABO】困兽

by kurobanana



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana
Summary: 其实侍女们也很想知道侯爵到底是怎么“治愈”公爵的。
Relationships: Huang Tingting/Li Yitong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	【卡黄/ABO】困兽

“侯爵大人，公爵大人现在身体不适，脾气还暴躁的很，不便见客。您最好还是改日再来拜访吧。”侍女胆怯地回避面前人的直视。

“无妨。想必通报过是我后，她就会让我进去了。”侯爵脸上古井无波，修长的指抚在折扇末端。

“……是。请侯爵大人稍候。”侍女鞠着躬退后，如获大赦缩回公爵府大门内。

早就听说二位大人关系不凡，甚至还牵扯到一些扰乱朝纲大逆不道的传闻，自己可不能被卷入其中。

意想不到的是正如侯爵所说，公爵立刻答应了放行。极为虚弱的回应从门板另一侧传来，语气里愤怒与无奈依旧彰显无遗。

黄婷婷脸上挂着不明微笑推开公爵府密室大门，专属于omega的引诱性信息素气味泄漏，勾得后颈腺体兴奋发胀。像是有人铺张豪奢以蜜糖淋浴，甜香弥漫室内每个角落，富有质感的粘稠气味有如实质向她缠来。

而公爵李艺彤身处蜜糖气味风暴正中心，眼神复杂紧盯闯入者。她衣衫凌乱，鬓角和颈间黑发已经被汗水浸透，敞开领口半掩数条刺目血红抓痕。周围散落的几个药瓶似乎见证了她的挣扎。

“公爵大人，别来无恙。”黄婷婷缓缓合上大门，“我确实很久没有尝到蜜糖的味道了。”

听见锁舌弹动发出冰冷声响，李艺彤不甘地闭紧双眼。

堂堂那不勒斯王国的公爵位极人臣，竟然是个omega。这样的事实恐怕说出去都无人愿意相信。自从与公爵结成反王联盟而关系日渐密切后，侯爵渐渐起了疑心。李艺彤对其他贵族们的信息素气味相当敏感，却从未展露自己的。不仅如此，她试图遮掩周期性服用某种药液的事实。黄婷婷秘密讯问公爵的医生后，确认那是抑制omega发情的药物无疑。

得知真相的侯爵不动声色，在某个夜晚踏入公爵府，直至次日清晨带着满身蜜糖气味离开。

红酒醇香铺天盖地弥散室内，空气中弥漫的甜腻顿时清新许多，蜜糖气味拥有自主意识般寻求与酒香的结合。黄婷婷随意坐在床边，含笑看向因alpha信息素身体不住颤抖，却还是拼尽全力抵抗异样感觉的李艺彤。

“放弃那些没用的药水吧，”黄婷婷舔舔唇，“永久标记后只能靠我度过发情期。”

听见“永久标记”四个字，李艺彤怒目而视。脑海里控制不住地想起那夜黄婷婷一边爱抚，一边却毫不留情深深刺破她的腺体的画面。根本无从抗拒暴戾的alpha信息素，腺体被完全席卷充盈至胀痛的瞬间，她高潮了。被亦敌亦友的侯爵永久标记并不是什么愉快经历，只记得后来在恐慌震惊中又去了数次。清醒后脑海只剩下最大把柄被他人拿捏的屈辱，与自己都不愿承认的对黄婷婷身体上的依赖。

今日清晨时发情期突如其来降临，平日惯用的抑制剂由于不明原因全数失效。随时间推移而愈加膨胀的难言欲望彻底击败公爵，她只能绝望地感受神智中清明被点点蚕食。令人羞耻的自渎也完全无法纾解欲念，即使无力双指反复使已然极为敏感的身体攀上高潮，盘踞在隐秘处欲望仍不依不饶索求alpha的抚慰。

“…你到底想做什么？”李艺彤极力压制想被面前人亲吻贯穿的想法。甘洌酒香似乎有意被压制不释放，甜香得不到预想回应，将焦躁统统反馈至主人身上。后颈腺体越发炽热，急切催促与alpha结合，黄婷婷状似无意的靠近无疑等于火上浇油。

“我当然是来帮您的。”找不出一丝情欲的眸子满是诚恳，莫名让李艺彤不寒而栗。

“不需要你这混…啊！”

愤怒咒骂被生生打断，暴起的红酒信息素裹挟不容置疑命令直直袭来，喉咙被掐紧的窒息感与源于恐惧的屈从不受控制浮现心头。被过分浓烈的信息素呛到，李艺彤眼圈泛红咳嗽不止。本来直起腰身一下软塌，着了魔般听从alpha的指令毫无防备瘫在床上。秘处则更为可耻，被突如其来的信息素风暴激得一阵抽搐，不住吐出股股粘液。

“李公爵原来也有这么听话的时候。”黄婷婷轻轻笑了，温和有礼模样难以同方才露骨的信息素威胁联系起来。修长手指划过李艺彤浮起薄汗的颈，细嫩微红皮肤下突突跳动清晰可感；以指轻抵，脉动血管仿佛在轻撞指尖。掌握公爵最脆弱且关乎生命部位令黄婷婷心中泛起诡异满足感。

轻易解开衬衫纽扣，大片被情欲蒸腾成淡粉色的肌肤裸露。公爵腰肢匀称，平日却总是以劲装遮盖身材。居高临下的目光肆意将所有无人知晓美好尽收眼底。纤瘦手掌流连摩挲于光裸上身，始终不停下照顾敏感处。渴求采撷的深色乳尖尚未被施以刺激早已不甘寂寞地挺立。手上动作并未动摇半分，继续抚过因紧张与欲望而起伏绷紧的柔软肚腹，挑起外裤上缘，毫无阻碍地侵入最后一层防线。

李艺彤倒吸一口气，大腿猛地并拢夹住，反而使黄婷婷的手不上不下卡在蜜穴处，体会到比预想中潮湿粘滑数倍触感。指关节好巧不巧按压充血花核，惹得穴肉阵阵难耐紧缩。侯爵目的昭然若揭，在床上简单粗暴直捣黄龙的直白与她平时精打细算的沉稳形象反差实在过大，即使共事许久也未曾发现如此一面。隐没冰山之下的部分究竟有多少？有着绝对自信的公爵首次怀疑起自己判断。

想起永久标记时她巧合得过分的出现时机，以及神秘消失的公爵府侍女们，丛生寒意顺着脊骨悄然蔓延，连同对今夜命运隐忧一起扩散沉淀。

黄婷婷弯弯眼眸，欣赏忽而凝重的神情。公爵绝非没有城府，恐怕已得悉标记事件彻头彻尾源自人为策划。

不过那又如何呢？现在的她不过是落入陷阱中徒作挣扎，爪牙被拔去的猛兽罢了。

想到这里，黄婷婷又转而因身下人此时分神心生不满。一手蛮横扳开固定极力闭合的大腿，探向腿心的指便再无阻碍，在一片湿滑中轻易寻到花径入口。稍稍用上力顶开束缚，整根手指毫无阻碍没入紧窄甬道，粘滑温热触感正如上次一样令人沉迷。柔软褶皱主动吸附手指，索求进一步快感。

“你——！”

略显粗暴动作恰巧迎合渴求极致刺激的发情身体，李艺彤吐出宽慰般灼热气息。那人手指纤细修长，甫一进入便直顶花心，内壁被刺激得猛然绞紧，更加感受到分明骨节。高涨欲望拼命压抑后终于寻得宣泄出口，助长灭顶快感直冲大脑，空虚许久后一瞬填满的快慰甚至差点把身体直接推上高潮。与服用抑制药物后昏沉冰冷感受不同，alpha的抚慰令人沉湎。违心否认显然没有任何作用，只能莫名而徒劳将对陶醉欲望的不齿转嫁到alpha身上。

“混账…不赶快停下、啊…会后悔的！”

“比起思考如何处置我，还是多多担心自己吧。”

审视那双怒火中烧眸子，黄婷婷手上动作却不像她无奈叹息声一般轻柔。打定主意好好教训还不明白现状的公爵，便增加一指挤入花径内顶弄。指根紧紧压在穴口被花瓣吮吸，穴内手指屈起，连绵沉重执拗攻击软嫩最深处。出乎意料的磨人惩罚促使花径跟随顶撞节奏阵阵收缩，不断泌出情动爱液。她察觉到渐长阻力，干脆抵住花心抖动手腕。脆弱娇嫩深处承受不住这震颤欢愉，随着绞紧痉挛泄出大量蜜液，彻底推上巅峰。

腰部反射性猛地挺高，小腹的剧烈起伏丝毫没有缓解高潮后的急促喘息。李艺彤只来得及在失神瞬间狠狠咬破下唇，死守牙关防止长串甜蜜呻吟漏出。伤口猩红液体溢上唇瓣及前齿，神经被余韵残留的眩晕麻痹而几乎失去痛感。一次欢爱对于安抚体内情潮根本无济于事，蜜糖味信息素再度活跃。欲念犹如海浪般短暂平息，尔后掀起更高潮峰汹涌袭来。她看见黄婷婷勾起嘴角笑得意味深长，正要出声怒斥，口腔突然被湿漉漉异物攻破，喉头措手不及骤然缩聚，反射性干呕仅一下就立刻止住，返来满嘴微甜淫靡气味。

“公爵大人尝尝自己的味道如何？”

“你…咕呜、滚...唔.....”

手背上动作间凸起的筋骨磕碰前牙，李艺彤本想狠狠咬断口腔里作乱异物，但身体忠实遵从alpha信息素先一步下达的“不准动”命令。黄婷婷饶有兴致凝视公爵泛红眼角，那是与身份截然相反的孱弱。两指轻轻搅动，时不时玩乐性夹压小舌，享受有别于蜜穴的温暖顺从吮吸。抽出时刻意将液体涂抹过齿列，略尖犬齿刺在指纹上麻痒触感别样新奇，忍不住恶趣味地抚着颊侧以大拇指频频磨蹭。强制动作使晶亮唾液自嘴角缓慢淌下，被她贴心擦去。

这样的促狭捉弄应该暗含什么特殊挑逗，黏糊糊咕啾水声更衬出情色。李艺彤蹙紧眉，滚烫身体明示未竟欲望，腿间残留大片微凉粘液加重被放置的焦躁不安。视线中黄婷婷半撑身体俯视打量自己，背光所致的阴影笼罩精致眉眼，仿若罂粟般伴生美丽危险。粘稠目光舔舐每寸肌肤，最终从容落上颤立发硬的艳色乳尖。

偶尔给点甜头好了。黄婷婷垂下眼眸想。

然后俯下身毫不客气以舌卷紧一枚，手掌流连腰侧，安抚触电般向后缩退的身下人。舌苔颗粒缓慢坚定碾压紧绷至胀痛的顶端，细腻照顾使触觉上软硬对比极为鲜明。灼热双唇擦碰娇嫩乳晕，不时整个含起吮吸。空出手恰如其分揉捏被冷落的另一侧，关节处夹起蓓蕾提拉揪扯，不出所料收获几声喉间压抑喘息。

取悦性质的温柔举动让李艺彤又惊又怒。从一开始便带有特殊意味的性事中大约不会出现这般温吞前戏，可被唇舌包裹的欢欣确实拉扯理智一步步陷入泥沼。发情时扩大数倍的快感总是轻易累加，小腹抽紧努力阻止积蓄暖流漫溢。酒香里清甜酸涩交互缠绕，这气味好似在舌尖酿造，迷得头脑阵阵晕眩。身体内部像是打开某种开关，意识沉浮间难以抵抗对alpha亲近臣服想法，下意识环住她的肩。

性格强势的omega首次流露动摇无疑是防备松动的信号，但黄婷婷很清楚那并非发自内心，而是八成出于本能依赖。然而遗憾的是她并不十足关注背后动机，怎样剥去公爵骄傲外衣才是愉快夜晚正题。于是两手推挤浑圆软肉，充血乳首颤抖挨在一起，刚好被同时纳入口中。吸舔动作再重几分，舌尖来回打转摩擦，间或戳弄顶端细小凹陷。惩罚性轻啮脆弱处，绵软快感掺入些许刺痛，昏昏噩噩承欢许久的身体忽地一抖，随即脱力般瘫软下来。

“这不是很享受吗，嗯？”手指居心不良滑过犹在轻微抽搐的秘部。

“……闭嘴。”李艺彤喘息尚未平复，扯起嘴角挪揄，“你要是只有这两下子，那还不如我自己来。”

侯爵波澜不惊的眸子中甚至带上几许怜悯，那眼神没来由地令人火大，对于生性高傲的公爵来说，同情与冒犯无异。更何况从属关系的侯爵以下犯上本就不可饶恕，要不是因为该死的发情期，公爵哪会沦落到任人摆布田地。

黄婷婷的手穿过李艺彤颈后扶起，直接改换位置自她身后环抱。近在咫尺甜香细嗅下兑了点小柑橘的轻盈果味，沁人心脾之余意外能让人燃起占有欲。亲了亲那处以示安抚，转而专注许久没有照料的下身。湿透大片的长裤当然没有继续碍事的必要，被直截了当褪至脚腕。

纤长两指轻巧撑开软滑花瓣，中指得以覆上暴露空气中的挺立花蒂。似是体谅那里太过敏感，指腹起初轻轻按揉，不多时便沾了下方流出的蜜液涂抹上来。挑弄时有意无意打滑频频刮擦到始料不及位置，期待又恐慌反而助长兴奋。血液仿佛都往那处汇集，蹭动蜜裂的惊人快感攀上脊柱。李艺彤咬着满嘴甜腥颤抖吸气。

“还是不叫出来吗？”

抿紧嘴角，闭起眼隐忍欲望的神情从侧面看来亦十分诱人，唇上殷红更绽开几分妖冶。黄婷婷不禁佩服对方的意志力，加快手上动作与之对抗，滚烫身体果然更往怀里贴近了些。

“抱歉打扰两位。公爵大人，医生送来了药，需要我现在服侍您吃下吗？”

伴随咚咚敲门声，侍女恭顺怯懦的询问自门外传来。李艺彤心脏近乎停跳，转过大半身子将惊骇求救目光投向黄婷婷，不期而遇对上一汪深潭般的眼眸。

“公爵是想叫出声来，还是——”黄婷婷附在耳边低语，宛如吐信的毒蛇，原本清冷的声音带上几分戏谑。温热唇舌包覆耳垂，舐过时粘乎声响清晰可闻，“还是我现在去开门，让她看高高在上的公爵是怎么堕落成这副模样的？”

恶魔般的话语。

李艺彤实实在在打了个寒战，几乎能够确信对方必定做得出那种可怕举动。胸腔被数不清羞耻、懊悔或是恼怒塞满，alpha信息素明明本就不可违逆，却这般狡诈地将主动权让出。防线溃不成军，最后一丝抵抗情绪冰消瓦解，自暴自弃放任身体沉溺于欲望中，甘美呻吟几乎是立刻溢出唇边。那甜蜜声响实在很难与公爵平日发号施令声音联系起来，应当可以作为坠入深渊的绝佳证据。黄婷婷得到满意反馈，舔吻棱起颈筋同时拈住下身花核整个揉捏揪扯。

极度刺激正是引发欲望爆炸的那一簇火花，身体绷紧了大幅度后仰，奔流快感冲刷下腹，堆积至极限后一口气释放。脑海一片混沌中侯爵提高音量吩咐侍女离开的指令如同从天边传来。危机解除后潮水般疲倦涌上，由于显而易见原因她并不乐意呆在黄婷婷怀里，所以向前蜷缩伏上纯白被单。凌乱干燥布料与湿淋淋身体形成鲜明对比，羞耻心刺得公爵眼眶微微发热。

李艺彤背部光洁皮肉映衬下肩胛骨颤抖清晰可见，呈现出一目了然的脆弱。强烈灯光照射下让人联想起莹白蛋壳，好似只消丁点外力就会七零八落破碎。

而黄婷婷理所当然那么做了。

发情期的身体好像没有不应期这一说，指尖顶进些微就被穴口花瓣迫不及待裹住，内里收紧溢出丰沛蜜汁浸润异物。作为最后一击理应不存缠绵温柔，握住公爵腰窝一口气推开重重叠叠褶皱直插到底，在她难耐仰起脖颈时吮吻留下印记，一路延伸至耳侧。以背后进入姿势并不能看到她的表情，不过耳边愈加急促、混杂破碎语句的娇声算是弥补遗憾。

“李艺彤……”

牙齿轻咬耳廓软骨，黄婷婷咀嚼着这个今夜从未直呼的名字，眼神弥漫的痴迷也许自己都未曾意识。

“你今天，去了多少次？”

语气慢条斯理同不久之前一般无二，内容却是令人头皮发麻的大胆。黄婷婷身体覆在上方，衣料跟裸背的粗糙摩擦让李艺彤清醒少许。转而发觉侯爵此刻为止仍好整以暇地穿戴整齐，不禁咬牙切齿。

“哈…你太、太差了…我根本没有——嗯啊！”内里手指责罚似地碾弄粘膜上稍硬凸起，李艺彤绷紧身体导致下身处抽搐更加明显，由于紧张兴奋牢牢包绕手指的穴肉牵动快感神经。

“错了。”声音不紧不慢，手上动作间隔却越来越短。

“呜啊！两、次…而已......”alpha的绝对力量禁锢腰部，被掌控的狼狈折磨着自尊，每一下深重顶弄都仿佛要将快感嵌入灵魂深处。

身体已经进入触碰极限的倒计时，眼前景象逐渐模糊远去。

“还是不对。公爵大人真是爱说谎。”递下残酷判决，手指反复快速摩擦硬处，尔后尚觉不够，便故技重施按压着抖动手腕。她明白公爵最受不了这一招，加重力道作为特别惊喜奉上。

脑中有什么东西崩裂的清脆声响。

“是...是四次……”如同梦呓的喃喃伴随牙齿磕碰终究道出耻辱而正确的答案，轻缓落入身体交缠的黄婷婷耳中。于是在鼓胀腺体落下虔诚的吻，吮舔过后刺穿薄薄皮肤，毫无保留地深深注入信息素——就像上次一样。

下一刻无与伦比快感轰然横扫李艺彤全身，绵长呻吟不可避免染上颤栗哭腔。说不清是快慰还是耻辱的滚烫泪珠浸润酸热眼角，终究蓄满时顺着脸颊弧线滑落。被酒味信息素笼罩的窒息滋味像是在欲仙欲死夹缝间徘徊，下腹部一跳一跳抽搐似乎和着全身血液急促鼓动。登上顶峰后强烈无助空虚袭来，被抽干力气的李艺彤大口汲取氧气，勉力舒缓发烫肺部。

源自alpha与omega信息素彻底结合的气味满溢鼻尖，闻起来是陌生又熟悉的蜜酒味。原本微苦被甜蜜中和，烘托出诱人醇厚的复杂酒香，而干净馥郁的香甜在其中独占一份清爽。

黄婷婷站起身端详李艺彤茫然神情，涣散目光里属于公爵的威严此时不复存在，眸子深处无从掩藏的动摇暴露主人内心。

就像被驯服的猛兽一样。

黄婷婷心情大好，湿淋淋的手指抬起下颌，柔软舌尖勾勒抚慰犹带铁腥的唇瓣，随即撬开齿关侵入口中品尝甘甜蜜味。向更深处索取，畅通无阻掠过光滑湿润粘膜，自舌根灵活卷上。溢出嘴角津液无从吞咽，唇舌纠缠间被抹蹭开。

太狡猾了。

这吻来得缱绻缠绵，倒像是情人之间演练过无数次的默契。透过朦胧泪眼望见黄婷婷眼神中不加掩饰的占有欲，李艺彤身体一僵，生不出半点反抗心。

“…结束了就别出现在我面前。”她撂下狠话。尽管心中无比清楚，在这个危险女人面前自己只不过是案板上淌着水的、任人宰割的鱼肉罢了。

“我什么时候说过结束？”黄婷婷故作惊讶的眼里映出嘲弄，方才温柔转瞬即逝如同刹那幻影。修长手指优雅拂过腰侧纽扣，失去束缚的纤瘦身躯踩过滑落衣物逼近。

“夜晚还很长呢，公爵大人。”

午后阳光慵懒投射窗玻璃上繁复花纹，于奢华大厅内增添不必要的庄严。贵族们在华美长桌旁享用出自王国内最顶级厨师的下午茶，谈笑间疑惑目光不时落在空无一人的公爵首座。

陆伯爵以扇掩唇，不着痕迹侧向身边黄侯爵，低声询问道：“李公爵从未缺席过我们的密议，今天是怎么了？”

“谁知道呢。”装作没有领会语句中直白好奇，侯爵目不斜视，从面前托盘取出雪白瓷罐。

“嗯——我记得黄侯爵以前好像对蜂蜜不甚热衷？”这回应滴水不漏，伯爵赧然地生硬转移话题。

琥珀色糖汁倾倒时质感均匀而粘稠，浸入滚烫茶水堆叠。液滴挂在杯口，随着重力拉长变薄，让侯爵不怀好意地联想到什么。

茶杯中稠液尚未化开。语调因罕见的愉悦而有些上扬，吐出在伯爵看来不着边际的话语：

“是昨晚才爱上的。”

-End-


End file.
